


Famous Last Words

by phoenixwwitch



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Yes this is based on a My Chemical Romance song, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwwitch/pseuds/phoenixwwitch
Summary: Stan and Richie have been living a peaceful and normal life but the past isn’t through with them.
Relationships: Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Stozier - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Famous Last Words

_ So many _

He felt lost, everything was happening all at once, his head pounding. Stanley was blinded, he squeezed his eyes shut, silent tears raced down his cheeks. He had been happy, living with the love of his life; his past had other plans for him. Derry, Maine hadn’t even been a memory to him until Mike Hanlon called to remind him of a promise.

Richie was downstairs, making coffee at 4 in the afternoon because he had been up all night working on his stand up. He was slightly worried about his husband, who looked so sickly pale after that phone call that Stan had said was from a client. The phone rang again, Richie’s phone, Derry was calling and he couldn’t breathe.

_ Bright lights that cast a shadow _

What seemed like centuries ago, Stan reminisced in the memory of when he discovered his soulmate. He was 12, soulmates had a black mark where their significant other would touch them for the first time. His mark was on his palm, his best friend, Richie, had his on his cheek. That day, Stan cut his hand on a tree he was climbing and without thinking, Richie kissed it. In shock, Stan kissed Richie’s cheek. 

“Songbird?? Are you okay?” Richie called from the bottom of the staircase. He started calling him that after the Fleetwood Mac song they listened to on their first date. There was no response.

_ But can I speak? _

Stanley wished his childhood had just been secret dates with his boyfriend but it was filled with forgotten horrors. At 13 years old, a group of his misfit friends, the losers club, had fought an evil clown that lived in the sewers. At 14 years old, he couldn’t look in a mirror without falling onto a panic attack from the scars on his face. At 15 years old, Richie got Stan to love himself again.

Richie knew how much Stan hated Derry and how it had almost killed him. A promise was a promise, but he couldn’t see Stan suffer again. He made his way up the stairs, looking in the bedroom and his office. On his desk, there was a letter with Richie’s name on it.

_ Well, is it hard understanding _

Stan thought of all the memories he had of Richie: the laughs, the crying, the fights, hugs, kisses, and everything in between. Richie would stop at nothing to make him laugh and Stan loved it. He remembered their wedding day, they had it in secret and only got it legalized last year. He loved Richie with all of his heart.

“Dear Richie,

I’m sure you’ve figured it out by now that the phone call wasn’t from a client and maybe you got one too. I know we owe Mike and our friends to go back to Derry but I just can’t. I’m the weakest one of us anyway, I’m not asking you to stay either because I know you’re too stubborn. I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart and I will always love you. I’m sorry…”

_ I'm incomplete? _

Stan almost got killed in the sewers beneath Derry, trapped in a trance of his untimely demise. He witnessed his own death and never told anyone, not even Richie. A bathtub, blood, and a single razor blade. He never thought it would happen, that he would die so early, it was just how that clown ruined him. He was wrong.

Richie couldn’t finish the letter, his glasses fogged up from his hot tears streaming down his face. No, this wasn’t happening, it couldn’t be. He threw the letter on the floor and ran when he heard running water shut off.

_ A life that's so demanding _

Stan felt hopeless, everything was calculating in his mind and yet he felt numb. He opened his eyes, sinking into the tub and reciting the promise from so many years ago,

“I swear… I swear it… I’m sorry”

_ I get so weak _

Richie tried to open the bathroom door but it was locked, Stan never shut him out. He was hyperventilating and he couldn’t see through his tears,

“Stan? Baby?? Oh god please open the door,” Richie pounded on the door, violent sobs erupted from his chest when there was no response. 

_ A love that's so demanding _

Stan wasn’t lost anymore, he wasn’t in pain nor was he blinded. It was quiet and dark, everything and nothing collided into a peaceful state. He sank into the tub further, worry no longer encapsulating him. He was free, he was at peace.

Richie sobbed against the door, his mind racing with memories of Stan: their first kiss, their first date, their first time, dancing in the rain, holding hands in secret. 

_ I can't speak _

In a single moment of clarity, Richie remembered the small pin on top of the door. He collected himself off the floor, grabbing the small pin and unlocking the door. It took several tries because of his frustration and fear of what awaited him. He convinced himself that Stan was fine, he needed to be alone and that he would never leave him. Not like this.

_ I am not afraid to keep on living _

Stan lay in the bathtub, blood filling the once clear water, his wrists gushing red. A razor blade on the bathroom floor surrounded by poisoned water, bloody water. A horrific scene but Stan held a slight smile, his eyes no longer holding the beautiful light. Richie dropped to his knees, crawling over to his lover, his songbird.

_ I am not afraid to walk this world alone _

Blood now covered Richie’s hands and clothes as he held Stan in his arms, pleading that this was a nightmare. He wished they hadn’t helped Bill Denbrough fight a demonic clown because he lost his brother. He wished Stan believed in himself more, he wished he was a better friend and husband. He wished he wasn’t alone and scared.

_ Honey, if you stay _

“Stan… Stanley I’m sorry. I should have known, I should have stopped you. I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at the  _ clown,  _ I’m mad at Bill, I’m mad at me. I know you would tell me it’s not Bill’s fault but we would’ve been happier kids. You would still fucking be here, but you’re not. I love you, I love you so much and I will keep you in my heart for the rest of my life”

_ I'll be forgiven _

“... in my heart for the rest of my life,” Stan giggled at his boyfriend being so cheesy for once,

“I know dummy, I’m not going anywhere. I love you too.”

Richie smiled, snuggling closer to him as they sat on the ground, watching birds. They were wrapped in a blanket, Stan holding binoculars to his face, looking for the blue bird he saw yesterday. 

“Hey Stanny? What do you think happens when we die?”

“I don’t know, Rich. I think we get reincarnated, I hope I become a bird. Flying free, a part of the beauty of nature, it’s peaceful”

_Nothing you can_ _say can stop_ _me going home_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This hurt me to write but I hope you enjoyed


End file.
